


The Waft of Sunnydale

by Portponky



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: British, F/F, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portponky/pseuds/Portponky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark night of passion between three close buddies does not lead to an unexpected pregnancy. To clarify: there is no pregnancy in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waft of Sunnydale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).



Giles was sitting in the library eating a sausage roll. A sausage roll is a great British delicacy invented in historical Britain, some say by King Arthur himself. As such it invigorates and restores British people and also reminds them of home. Giles was nostalging as he ate, and also trying to avoid getting flakes of delicious, tender pastry on his dapper tweed outfit. A British person will never willingly waste pastry, for that is why they put the Queen of England on their money.

Of course, he had been to an English takeaway and got English food for everyone. Buffy somersaulted in and grabbed a bag marked 'Buffy Summer's salted chips.' “There aren't chips” she shitted, “these are fries, British people are so wackoff.”

“I really don't have any idea what you're talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” said Giles, punching her in the face as part of her advanced face-punch avoidance training, “now put some marmalade on your Chips. Marmalade is British tomato ketchup.”

Buffy's face dodged. Xander chuckled his way in to the room with Willow breasting next to him. Giles gave them a good, hard, thick stare with his eyes. Xander had chosen to wear his tightest leather pants, making his derrière clearly apparent. It looked amazingly tender and firm, like he could potentially hold a Toblerone using only his buttcheeks, and willingly let go of it on command. Willow was wearing revealing clothes or whatever.

The evening drew on, and as usual Giles supplied the students with alcohol and drugs. It was a habit he'd gotten in to whilst looking for bigger, harder thrills. Every time the Buffy snorted a line of cocaine, Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, as the dust tended to cloud his lenses a little. After sunset, Buffy and Willow decided to make out and go find some private space. They lesbianed off to Buffy's house together. Presumably they would be pounding each other right in the vagina for several hours. Xander and Giles decided to stay late and do tequila shots and see if they couldn't spark some magic of their own.

As the stars began to appear in the sky and the log fire started to really get going, Giles suddenly noticed they weren't alone. He stood up, his velvet dressing gown falling over his figure like it were a brand new car. “Who's there?” he puffined, as Xander angled himself on the chaise lounge.

Spike appeared out of the shadows like a key being launched out of a door because a drunken handyman accidentally connected up an air compressor to the other side of the door. “Awright cobblers it's meself Spike.”

“What are you doing here, Spike?” asked Giles.

“I'm bloody bored you old duck, and I know you've been shovelling happy claps down the gullet of all your school chums.”

Giles took his glasses off, cleaned them, and then took them off again. Everything he said was true. The students had been begging him to supply chemicals as a social lubricant to engage in hundreds of sexual encounters. It was no longer unusual for the Scooby Club to spend days locked in the library completely naked. When he had to explain to Buffy which demon she was fighting, it was quite common for Willow to be bouncing on top of him or for Xander to be sucking his cock. At first it was harmless erotic fun, an exploration of their own passions. In recent months, it had gotten worse. He could no longer seriously talk to Buffy unless she was ploughing his asshole with a strap-on whilst Xander anally fisted her. It was a never ending drug fuelled orgy which had overtaken their lives.

“So what?” said Giles, as shame had long ago left his body.

“Well, matey brimbles, I wouldn't mind a bit of roley poley holey,” Spike chumbled.

Giles looked round at Xander, who was slicing up another line of cocaine using his library card, and pulled Spike to the side. “I don't want him to hear this, so let's talk British.”

“Cripey bobblers,” said Spike, “what's the goat? Don't shepherd's pie?”

“It's not that, Spike,” Giles electrocuted, “I rinsed the morris dancers for Richard Whitley, and with you here...”

Spike nodded Britishly. “But Rupert, if you think about it, I could make the baked bean truncheon shine on Coventry.”

Giles thought about this for a second and was interrupted by Xander, who shoved “Hey, what are you limeys chatting about?” right in to the conversation.

“Nothing at all, Xander, please. In fact, Spike's going to be joining us. Don't worry, he's already twinking on drugs.”

“Alriiight,” said Xander, his face pointing in every direction. Spike came in and undid his jacket and trousers. Within twenty seconds, he stood completely naked before them, sporting a particularly angry erection. Giles and Xander removed their dressing gowns so that all three were completely naked. They were wearing their sex uniforms, you could say.

Xander made the first move. He dropped to his knees, shut his eyes and opened his mouth. It was obvious he yearned to fill his joke-hole with a meaty rod, and he didn't care who it was attached to. It was only a moment before his wish was roughly fulfilled. The cock swirled around his mouth, and he felt someone lightly touch and explore his own todger. Another moment passed before a warm, wet mouth enveloped his cock and began working it at full speed.

His eyes were clenched shut, and he couldn't tell the whose cock it was with his mouth alone. He had a lot of experience with Giles, but Giles and Spike had very similar, generous proportions. It didn't matter, because he felt a few fingers creeping round the back of him and tracing loops around his tender butthole. He dropped to all fours as the fingers eased in and out to prepare his backside for the incoming cock. It slid in slowly and comfortably, filling him. Between the cock in his mouth, the mouth on his cock or the cock in his bum, he was reaching a new sensual height.

It didn't stop there. He felt someone kissing him on the chest, at first barely touching him but then getting a bit toothy. The kisser started to suck on his nipple and bite it a little. Xander flicked his head back but two hands grabbed the back of his head and sunk it back on to the cock in his mouth. Through from the grunting of the man behind him and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, he could hear the sound of Giles cleaning his glasses.

A hand gripped his cock and led it gently along someone's back. Was it Giles or Spike? Again, he couldn't tell. His cock leaked a trail across the back before the hand nestled inbetween the eager cheeks of someone's behind. The analee, obviously keen beyond words pushed back hard and Xander's cock squeezed in. Each motion sent a wash of pleasure through him.

The three of them remained in that position and thrusted back and forth. Each thrust propagated through all of them in a form of shared passion much like that demonstrated in the 2009 film Avatar, although more physical and realistic. The movement became hotter and rushed and began to peak. First the hands on his head forced him down on the cock in his mouth, which shot its fluid straight down his throat. It was too much for Xander, and he came straight in to the mouth of whoever was sucking him off. Without hesitation, they consumed his seed. They pulled away and the cock in his mouth withdrew, wet and tired. That just left the man pummelling him from behind and the tender backside which he was balls deep in right now.

Xander wanted to know who was about to come in him, and he wanted to know who he was about to come in. He decided that now he would open his eyes and take in the visual flesh orchestra around him. He opened them a little and saw the blur of the log fire. His eyes took a moment to adjust. In front of the fire, in his dressing gown, Giles was roasting marshmallows on cocktail sticks. He opened his eyes completely and saw that he was alone in the middle of the library, his knob back-ending himself. “Wait, where did Spike go?” he exgasperated.

“Oh, he went home about fifteen minutes ago,” said Giles, “do you want some marshmallows?”

“Yeah, okay,” said Xander and untackled his tangle.

“Sorry, you looked like you were doing a really good job there,” said Giles, “I didn't want to interrupt you.”

Xander walked over to Giles and sat behind him and gave him a hug. He didn't say anything, he just held him for a while. Partly for comfort but mostly because hours of drug-addled sex had somehow given him a mild concussion and he needed physical support. He ate his marshmallow and decided that Giles would give him a nude piggyback home.


End file.
